1. Field
Embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first contact plug contacting an upper surface of a gate structure may be formed only above an isolation layer, and may not be in contact with a second contact plug contacting an upper surface of a source/drain layer.